1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation system, and particularly, to a ventilation system that can perform massive ventilation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ventilation system, in which each function for performing an air conditioning function is formed in a module type so that the installing convenience and comfortableness can be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the people have had a great interest in health. Particularly, there is a significant desire for a comfortable indoor environment where people are living. The comfortableness of the indoor environment is generally realized by the air condition process. However, there is a limitation in improving the indoor environment. Therefore, a ventilation system that can introduce fresh external air and exhaust indoor air has been spotlighted. The ventilation system is a system that can freshly maintain an indoor air by allowing for a heat exchange between outgoing air and incoming air without making them mixed with each other.
That is, the ventilation system can achieve an object that cannot be achieved by a general air conditioner that can control only the temperature and humidity. Namely, the ventilation system exhausts micro dusts, viruses, chemical materials, and the like together with outgoing air while allowing for the incoming of the external fresh air.
The ventilation system is generally designed considering the following factors.
First, the ventilation system has to have a sufficient ventilation volume and prevent foreign objects such as rain water or dust from being introduced through an air inlet and an air outlet. In addition, the ventilation system is designed not to be affected by external air current. The exhaust air must not be re-entered into the indoor space. The indoor heat must not be lost. The installation of the ventilation system can be easily realized.
The present invention particularly relates to the ventilation volume among the above-described factors.
The conventional ventilation system can obtain massive ventilation. However, it has the following problems.
First, the indoor temperature can be constantly maintained by using a heat exchanger. However, the humidity of the indoor space cannot be properly maintained. Therefore, an additional humidifier or dehumidifier is required. That is, the conventional ventilation system simply performs the ventilation function but cannot actively improve the indoor air quality.
Furthermore, since the air flow passage is complicated, the airflow resistance and the noise caused by he airflow resistance increase.